club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Amersh Dekus
Amersh Dekus (real name: Abou Amsa Eol' Lia) was a powerful and known Mage of Chaos, being a very well high ranked servant of Azar Akem due to his powers and skills in Dark Arcane Magic. Biography Childhood When young, Abou was a small kid living in a poor family of 8 kids in Delma, in Haiti. Being the 3rd oldest child and has to work all day without a weekend to earn money so his family can get money. The family were very poor to get food and water, ressources were very rare in Delma so they decided to side with 2 other families and create their own voodoo business (telling people's fate, tarot cards, voodoo dolls, etc.). And then, 4 of Abou's siblings pasted away from starvation and illnesses, making Abou sad and angry at the same time: why does he has to suffer so much when he did nothing wrong? His father passed away 3 years after the death of his lost siblings. Abou and his family manage to travel in the north of Delma, where there is more food and money. Still, to earn those ressources is not easy due to the over populated cities. It was at the age of 8, when civil wars started to raid all the cities of Delma, Abou and his family had to run away from missiles and hide somewhere else but a group of enemy soldiers manage to capture the family, putting them in a concentration camp with other families, heap up everything like sardines. The enemy started to torture with disgusting tests the poor families for days and send their dead bodies to robots, removing their internal organs and sell them on many black markets. The enemies even placed a special tunnel that transfer the sound between rooms, so they can hear their painful screaming for days. Unfortunately, Abou's little sister, Ey Yoo, was taken as one of the subjects to be tortured with tests for hours and despite the families attempts to save her, she was taken by force and dragged to the test rooms, with Abou's great despair. He heard the screams of her sister, along other innocents but he could clearly hear her little sister's piercing scream of pure agony, with sounds of the flesh being ripped, teared, smashed, being burned, acid pouring, so much Abou couldn't count them anymore. But he kept praying for her sister to stay alive, despite the obvious screams. And he was left in deep sorrow, anger, confusion and terror. Some evil scientists decided to show the corpses to the families, with Ey Yoo's messed up body. Traumatized by the lifeless body of her sister, he was completely paralyzed and disconnected from reality. He sees all blurry and everything is now dark around him, he cannot hear the cries of the families, nor sensing the slaps of the officers telling him to go in his place, the odors were nothing for him, the taste of the blood from being hit is only null. Abou was in another world, where reality is not present. He was in PTSD moment but it was more than a traumatizing shock: Abou snapped. Appearance Behavior Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers * Super Strength: Strong enough to tear off metal bars from prison at a very young age, Abou's physical strength grew over the time and soon it was fear by all people in his town. At the age of 14, he was able to break concrete walls with a single punch, lifting cars with only one hand (2 hands for big trucks). Abou's ancestors are known to have a great anatomy, due to the help of sorcery of the centuries. ** Enhanced Super Strength: With the help of the Amulet of Chaos in order to fuse it inside his soul, his inner powers have awakened at the same time, mixing with the Amulet and thus made his strength way more greater; as he was able to break down a sky-scrapper with only a finger flick. * Abilities Skills Category:Deceased Category:Evil People Category:Mage Category:Penguins